Kimberly in Wonderland
by Arielle1
Summary: Kimberly finds herself in another dimension


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

****

Kimberly in Wonderland

Rita Repulsa looked down on Earth, from the moon through her telescope. She was watching two of the Power Rangers in the park, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Harte.

She walked away from the window "How am I going to conquer Earth with those Power Rangers in the way?"

"What we need to do is kidnap one of them then the others will be to caught up in trying to rescue them that they won't pay attention to anything else that's going on." Goldar, Rita's number one henchman declared.

"Not kidnap them we've done that before." Rita said as she paced around the room "And we've already sent them through time."

"Why not use the Universal Scrambler." Goldar suggested.

"The what?" Rita asked.

"The Universal Scrambler." Finster, the little dog faced creature that worked for Rita said as he entered the room "It can send any person or object to a parallel universe."

Rita thought for a moment before answering "That's not a bad idea. Goldar I want you to go down to Earth with some putties and the Universal Scrambler and use it on Kimberly." Rita said "Finster bring it here." Finster came into the room carrying a device that looked like a hair dryer with a bunch of wires sticking out of it.

Finster handed Goldar the machine "Now aim it and press the red button to activate it."

"I won't disappoint you my queen." Goldar said. 

***

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on a picnic table when Goldar and the putties appeared.

Kim jumped off the table "Tommy I'll take care of the putties."

"Ok Kim." Tommy said as he jumped off the table "What do you want Goldar?" 

"Oh we just want to try out Finster's new invention." Goldar replied as he held out the Universal Scrambler.

"What's that a hair dryer?" Kim asked as she smacked to putties together.

"It's the Universal Scrambler. It has the power to send anyone to a parallel universe." Goldar growled. 

As the putty disappeared Kim joined Tommy.

"And our test dummy is you." Goldar said as he pointed the Scrambler at Kimberly, he pressed the red button and Kim was engulfed in a ray of white light.

"Tommy help!" She screamed. 

"Kim!" Tommy watched as Kim began to dematerialize. He jumped towards her and hit the ground just as she disappeared "Goldar you'll pay for this!"

"Looks like my work here is done." Goldar growled "Have a nice time finding her." Tommy watched as he teleported back to the moon.

Tommy stood there staring at the spot where Kim had been them ran from the park in the direction of the school.

***

Kim opened her eyes and looked around, she was lying on the ground in the park.

_"Where's Tommy?" _She asked herself as she stood up and brushed grass off her jeans, she glanced at her watch "I'd better get back to school lunch's almost over." 

When she got back to school she went right to Tommy's locker. He had his face hidden in his locker so Kim tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tommy why'd you leave the park?" 

Tommy pulled his head out of his locker and fixed his _glasses_ "Hello Kimberly."

For the first time Kim realized he was wearing overalls over a green T-shirt his short-shoulder length hair was loose and he was wearing Billy style glasses.

"Tommy why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

Tommy looked down at his clothes then back at Kim "This is the type of outfit I always wear." He replied.

"Hey Kim." She turned to see Billy Cranston coming towards her, he was wearing jeans, a blue plaid sleeveless shirt and no glasses "Where were you at lunch? I thought we were going to the park for lunch?"

"I _was_ at the park." Kim replied "Wait what do you mean I was supposed to go with you?"

"Kim I know I forget things every now and then but you?" Billy declared as the bell rang.

"We'd better get to class." Tommy said as he closed his locker.

"He's right." Kim looked to see Mr. Caplan, with real hair standing next to Tommy "If you don't get to class then you'll be in _detention_!" 

Billy took Kim's hand "Come on."

"Ok." Kim followed Tommy and Billy to class thinking the whole time _"What's going on here?"_

***

When Tommy got back to school the first person he found was Jason Scott.

"What's wrong bro?" Jason asked when he saw the worried look on his best friend's face.

"Goldar came and zapped Kim and now she's….she's." Tommy gasped for breath as he spoke.

"Tommy man slow down and calm down." Jason said as he glanced around the crowded halls of Angel Grove High School "Now repeat that."

Tommy started to breathe normally "Ok me and Kim were in the park and Goldar appeared with some putties and this machine he called the Universal Scrambler."

"Ok go on." Jason said.

"Well after Kim finished fighting the putties she came back and Goldar zapped her with it and she disappeared." Tommy finished.

Jason looked around "Man we've gotta find Billy and the others." They left Jason's locker in search of their friends. 

They found Billy and the others at Billy's locker.

"Guys we have to get to the Command Center right away." Jason declared.

"But we still have two classes left." Zack Taylor said.

"This is more important them class, Zack." Jason said. 

"Ok. If it's really important." Zack said "By the way where's Kim?"

"That's what's so important." Tommy declared. As the five left school Tommy filled them in on what had happened.

"I can't believe this." Trini Quan said when they arrived at the Command Center.

"Rangers what are you doing here? Shouldn't you all be in school?" Zordon their mentor declared when he saw the rangers.

"We had to skip. We have an emergency on our hands." Tommy said "Goldar zapped Kimberly with this device called the Universal Scrambler."

Billy stepped up to the computer consoles and started pressing a few buttons "I'll start scanning for her."

***

After school Kim went with Tommy and Billy to the Juice Bar, the first person she saw was Zack he was dancing as if he had two left feet. She watched as he did a spin then fell on his back taking down another boy in the process. 

__

"What's wrong with Zack? He's never fallen before." Kim thought to herself

But when she saw Trini she couldn't believe her eyes, Trini was dressed in black leather shorts and a tight leather vest. She was also terrorizing a younger boy.

__

"What's with Trini?" She thought to herself as she walked to a table with Tommy and Billy, when she sat down she saw Jason watching a karate class. He turned around when he saw them and started running to them.

"Hi Guys." Jason said as he sat down. 

"Jason I thought you had a karate class to teach today?" Kim asked. 

Jason's dark eyes widened "Karate!? I don't take karate."

Kim looked at Tommy and Billy "Tommy tell him he teaches class with you."

"Kimberly I don't teach or take karate or play any sports for that matter. And neither does Jason." Tommy replied as Trini and Zack sat down with them.

"I'm too scared to take karate." Jason said, "I mean I could get hurt or something."

"Oh is Jason scared!" Trini taunted then made a fake punch; Jason flinched then glared at Trini. 

Kim glanced at everyone's wrists; they each had a communicator "I have to tell you guys about something that happened in the park."

"Really what?" Zack asked. 

"Well at lunch I was in the park and Rita sent Goldar down with a bunch of putties and he zapped me…"

"_Rita?!_" Trini cut Kim off "Why would Rita send _Goldar_ down here?" 

"Cause she 's trying to conquer earth." Kim said. She looked at the faces of each of her friends; they all had the same confused look on their faces.

"Kimberly I think you may have hit your head in the park." Tommy said.

"Yeah cause Rita isn't trying to conquer Earth." Zack said "Zordon the Evil Wizard is."

Kim's jaw fell "What?"

"Yeah Kim." Trini said cruelly "Are you alright?" 

"I don't know." Kim replied, then she remembered what Goldar said about the Universal Scrambler. It would send any person or thing to a _parallel universe_! 

***

"Now Goldar go down to earth while the rangers are looking for Kimberly." Rita demanded.

"Yes my queen!" Goldar growled, when Goldar got down to earth he had already grown to full size.

***

In the Command Center the rangers were still scanning for Kimberly when the alarm went off.

"Oh great timing!" Tommy exclaimed, "Just what we need a monster attack!" 

"I'll stay here and continue scanning for Kim you guys go. I'll contact you if I find anything." Billy declared. 

"Good idea Billy." Zack said.

"Billy please find her." Tommy said as a look of worry crossed his handsome features "We need her! I need her!" 

"I'll do my best Tommy." Billy replied. 

"Tommy are you sure you want to come? I mean your powers are limited." Jason reminded him.

"I'm sure Jase." Tommy said.

"Ok then. It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled, as the four rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove Billy continued to scan for Kimberly.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Kimberly!" he heard Tommy say as he watched the fight on the viewing globe, Billy turned back to the consoles and his hazel eyes lit up.

"Zordon I've found her!" he exclaimed, "I've found Kimberly!" On the Viewing Globe Billy saw Goldar fleeing the scene.

"Billy have you found anything?" Tommy asked when they returned to the Command Center.

"Yeah. I've found Kimberly!" Billy repeated as he pressed some more buttons.

"Where is she?" Trini asked.

"According to the readings she's here." Billy replied his brow knit with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, "How can she be here?"

Billy turned "Look at the Viewing Globe." on the globe the rangers saw Kimberly with them.

"Who are they?" Jason asked turning to Billy.

"They're us." Billy said, "According to this Kimberly has been sent to a parallel universe."

"We have to find a way to open up a link with her." Trini declared.

***

"R…Rita I'm not from this universe. I may look like the Kimberly Harte from this universe but I'm not." Kimberly explained, she was in the Command Center which looked like her Command Center except for Rita being there and not Zordon.

Before Kimberly could say another word the alarm went off, but instead of seeing a monster in downtown Angel Grove they saw the other rangers.

***

Tommy looked into the Viewing Globe and couldn't believe his eyes, standing near Kim along with the parallel universe rangers he saw Rita.

"Kimberly can you hear us?" Zordon asked.

Kim smiled "Yes! Yes I can!" she exclaimed. 

"Kim are you ok?" Jason asked as he studied his other self.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want to get home." Kim replied.

Billy and Tommy exchanged glances as they saw their other selves. 

"Kim I think we've got your coordinates we're gonna teleport you back here." Billy said.

***

"Ok. I'll be waiting." Kim replied, she turned to the parallel universe rangers.

"So in your universe I'm like a jock." Jason said as the Viewing Globe went dark.

"Yeah and Billy you're the brainiac, Tommy well you're a jock too, Trini you're really nice, and Zack you're a great dancer."

"And you work for Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Yeah…" Kim was cut short as she felt the familiar feeling of the teleportation starting "I'll never forget this."

"Neither will we." Tommy said as Kimberly started to disappear.

"Bye." Kim waved then disappeared. 

***

When Kim appeared in the Command Center Tommy ran to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Kimberly I'm never gonna let you go." He exclaimed.

"Tommy you're gonna have to let me go sometime." Kim replied as she pried his arms from around her waist.

"You're right." Tommy said as he let go of her.

"Kim what was it like there?" Trini asked.

"It was weird. It was like I was here but everyone was acting different." She replied.

"How so?" Jason asked.

"Well first of all Zack you had two left feet, Trini you were wearing leather and you were like a bully, Billy you were like Tommy, Tommy you were like Billy and Jason you were afraid to try anything." Kim said.

"Wow. Weird." Zack said.

"Kim I just have one question." Tommy said.

"What?" she asked.

"Why was Rita at the Command Center?" He asked.

Kim stifled a laugh "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

***

"I'm gonna miss her." Zack said.

"But we've got our own Kimberly." Tommy said as he fixed his glasses.

"Speaking of Kimberly here she comes now." Jason said as the parallel universe Kimberly came into the juice bar.

"Hi guys." She said, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Billy said as the others tried to hide their smiles.

"What would you think if I signed up for karate?" Jason asked.

"Well that would be great." Kim said as she sat down "What made you think of that anyway?" 

"Oh it just came to me as an idea." Jason replied.

"Guys what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Should we tell her?" Zack asked. 

They looked at each other then shook their heads "Nah!" 

****

THE END 


End file.
